Kaskus-NSO War
|strength2= |strength3= |commander1 = Lord Caparo DoorNail |commander2 = Rayvon Brehon USMC123 |commander3= |casualties1 = |casualties2 = |casualties3 = |notes = }} The '''Kaskus-NSO War resulted from Kaskus accepting Unknown Smurf, who was on the NSO ZI list, onto their AA, and soon after, appointing him to a governmental position. A peaceful resolution seemed to be around the corner when negotiations were derailed, and NSO attacked Unknown Smurf in an attempt to carry out the ZI sentence. Kaskus responded by attacking NSO. Public sentiment generally favored NSO as having a valid CB and attempting to diffuse the situation through diplomacy and limited military response. An increasingly bitter thread ensued on the OWF, as each side predicted a victory and criticized the other for accepting additional members onto their respective AA's. Shangri-La began an organized effort to send war aid to NSO, and some nations from Nusantara Elite Warriors began aiding Kaskus as well. As the war dragged on, various members of GOONS encouraged NSO to call in her allies to finish Kaskus off with overwhelming force (as they had done in the GOONS-MONGOLS War), and Brehon, leader of NPO, began openly criticizing Kaskus on the OWF. The war expanded on January 9, 2013 when the New Pacific Order declared war on Kaskus after Nusantara Elite Warriors sent a massive foreign aid drop to Kaskus. NEW felt that their involvement was similar to Shangri-La's aid to NSO; however, NSO felt that since NEW held no official treaty with with Kaskus that the aid was not legitimate. Brehon insisted that NSO did not request Pacifica's aid; however, NPO did not declare on NEW, who ostensibly committed the act of war against the Sith by aiding Kaskus. The 10 million NS Pacifica brought to the fight dwarfed the combined NS of the original combatants, and NPO warned that any aid to Kaskus would be considered an attack upon NPO. NSO and Kaskus are both members of the White Sphere. On February 4–5, NSO took advantage of that and the fact that they had a White senator to have three Kaskus members sanctioned. NSO felt this was a valid war tactic, whereas the position of Kaskus was that this was an abuse of senatorial power. The result was that a few Kaskus trade circles were disrupted with other White Team members (especially NEW), but a trade circle was reformed among the three members within 24 hours. One month into the fighting, NSO, upset that Kaskus had no intentions of surrendering or admitting defeat, activated their MDoAP with Shangri-La. Their entry on January 21, did not immediately hasten the war's end—in fact, the war expanded a third time on February 12 when the Sith declared war on Kaskus' protectorate The Shadow Legacy. NSO's declaration was in response to TSL's leader, DoorNail, sending aid to Kaskus. Kaskus noted that, since a majority of that aid was cancelled, and only one member of TSL had actually given aid, the war was really an attempt to leverage Kaskus' surrender by attacking their protectorate. The declaration also caused as TSL was a protectorate of Pirates of the Parrot Order as well, although no action was taken. Almost two months to the day after the opening of hostilities, citing the fact that they had exhausted their strategic resources to the point that they were unable to continue to fight the war, Kaskus and TSL surrendered to the combined forces of NSO, NPO and Shangri-La. The surrender announcement was diplomatic in tone despite the vitriol that often surfaced on the OWF during hostilities. External links *December 11, 2012 - *December 19, 2012 - *December 22, 2012 - *January 9, 2013 - *January 21, 2013 - *February 12, 2013 - *February 15, 2013 - *February 20, 2013 - See also Category:Wars involving the New Pacific Order Category:New Sith Order Category:Kaskus